The B Files: Pilot
by bolt fan 21
Summary: When several people die unexplained, Sadie and Bolt are assingned to solve the case.
1. Chapter 1

The B Files Pilot. By Bolt Fan 21.

Chapter 1: Nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted.

Sadie's point of view.

It all started with a woman being murdered in a way that no one could explain. All they could find were two markings on the back of her arm. It was part of a series of killings involving a high school class.

Any ways, our story starts in Washington DC at the FBI building. I was meeting with my superiors about my new assignment. "Hi, I'm Sadie Spencer. I have an appointment in agent James Sprocket's office." I told the person at the front desk.

"Okay, go in the third door on your right." She replied. So, I gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Agent Sprocket told me. James Sprocket was a young Black Lab .he was about a year younger than me. "Thanks for coming on such short notice Ms Spencer." Agent Sprocket told me.

"It's fine really." I replied.

"According to your file, you've been with us for two years. You went to medical school, but you chose not to become a doctor." Agent Sprocket stated.

"Well, the FBI recruited me out of med school. My parents weren't pleased that I became an FBI agent. I just want to change the world for the better." I told James.

"Are you familiar with an agent named Bolt Fletcher?" James asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"How so?" Agent Sprocket asked me.

"By reputation. He got a degree in Psychology from MIT. He wrote a book on serial killers and cults. He's thought of as one of the brightest agents at the FBI. He had a nick name at the academy. Spooky Fletcher." I replied.

"I have some thing else to tell you about him. He's become obsessed with a project he wasn't assigned to called the B Files. Are you familiar with this project?" Agent Sprocket asked me.

"Yes sir. They deal with unexplained crimes." I replied.

"That's it in a nutshell. What we want you to do, is assist Agent Fletcher on these so called B Files. We need you to write reports on the cases. We need to know if this is some thing that we should allow or not." Agent Sprocket told me.

"So, you want me to debunk the B Files project?" I asked Agent Sprocket.

"We'll let you decide if it needs to be shut down." Agent Sprocket replied. "We want you to go and visit him when you leave here. We are looking forward to hearing your insights Ms Spencer." Agent Sprocket told me.

So, I went to the bowels of the building (AKA the basement.) to visit Bolt. So, I politely knocked on the door. "Sorry, no one down here. But the FBI's most unwanted." Bolt told me.

Bolt was a handsome American White Shepherd. He was wearing the usual suit and tie get up, as well as reading glasses. His office on the other hand, wasn't as tidy as his appearance. He had several files scattered across the room. As well as several pencils in the ceiling. On his wall was a poster with a UFO on it that simply said: I want to believe. There were several UFO pictures and news paper clippings on the wall as well.

"Agent Bolt I presume. Hi, I'm Sadie Spencer, I've been assigned to work with you." I told Bolt.

"Well, isn't that just dandy. Who did you anger to get booted down here Sadie?" Bolt asked me.

"I'm really looking forward to working with you. I've heard a lot about you." I told Bolt.

"Is that so? I thought you were sent to spy on me." Bolt replied.

"If you doubt my qualifications. I can give you my resume." I told Bolt.

"I know you're a medical doctor. You teach at the academy. You have an undergraduate's degree in physics. You also had an impressive senior thesis. See, I can do my home work too." Bolt replied.

"So, you read it?" Sadie asked me.

"I did. I enjoyed it. I just tend to ignore the laws of physics." Bolt told me. I could tell that this assignment might not be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The story in very brief vignettes.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I decided to test Sadie's medical knowledge with my new case. "I would like you insight on this." I told Sadie, while starting a slide show with picture of the crime scene.

"Female from Oregon, age 1 and a half. No visible cause of death. The autopsy gave us squat. Nothing, zero,zip, zilch. Pick one of those words. There are how ever two distinct puncture marks on her arm. Dr Spencer, can you ID these marks?" I asked Sadie, and Sadie did what Booth from Bones would call the squint face.

"Plausibly needle punctures. Maybe an animal bite. Or she was electrocuted." Sadie suggested.

"How good are you at Chemistry? This is a substance that was found in the tissue." I said.

"Well, it's organic. I have no idea what it is. Looks synthetic though." Sadie replied.

"I don't know any better than you do. I failed Chemistry in school. Here it is again on another victim in South Dakota, and again in Texas." I told Sadie.

"Do you have any theories?" Sadie asked me.

"I have tons of theories. The FBI won't listen to them. I could use some answers in this case, and I'm open to your suggestions." I told Sadie. "Do you believe in aliens?" I asked Sadie.

"Not really. Science completely contradicts the existence." Sadie replied.

"Let's ignore science and technicalities right now. It's a plausible answer to the murders. It's the answer that I'm considering right now." I told Sadie.

"There several more practical answers for what killed that girl. The doctors could have over looked some thing. It's crazy that any one would be willing to cross the line between fact and fiction on a case. There are answers. We just need to dig deeper." Sadie stated.

"That's why they put the I in the FBI." I replied with a smile. "Be here bright and early tomorrow Sadie. We're going on a little field trip to Oregon at 8:00 AM." I told Sadie.

So at 8:00 AM, we left for Oregon. I took a nap on the plane, and listened to my I Pod. Sadie read the case file. "Hey Bolt, We're about to land." Sadie told me, and I stayed asleep. Suddenly, a suit case landed on me.

"Talk about a rude awakening." I said. So after we landed, we rented a car and left the air port.

"You didn't tell me that this case had already been investigated." Sadie said.

"Yeah well, the feds got involved after the first three murders happened. Mostly because of the lack of evidence. Our team spent a week out here, and enjoyed the Salmon. Which is absolutely amazing by the way. We should go out for some tonight. But they just declared the case unsolvable. Then tossed into the B Files, which is where I found it last week." I told Sadie.

"So you found some thing they didn't find?" Sadie asked me. "The autopsies says nothing about the markings. Each of them were done different doctors than the one who did the autopsy on the latest victim." Sadie told me.

"That's a sharp observation Sadie. You deserve a squint snack, just not from my desk." I told Sadie.

"I don't know what that means." Sadie replied. "So, am I sharper than you expected?" Sadie asked me.

"I'll let you know when we get past the easy part." I replied.

"Is the doctor a suspect?" Sadie asked me.

"We'll know that after we do a little grave robbing. I've arranged to have one of the bodies dug up, so we can see if the chemical is in the other body. I hope your not squeamish." I told Sadie.

"I'm not sure if I am. This will be my first autopsy." Sadie replied. Suddenly, the radio started messing up. "What's going on?" Sadie asked me, I didn't answer. So, I got out of the car and spray painted a big B on the road.

"What was that for?" Sadie asked me.

"It's was nothing." I told Sadie, while getting back into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: We've still got some work to do.

Bolt's point of view.

Coastal North West Oregon. March 4, 2005.

So, we went to the grave site. "Hello Mr Fletcher. I'm Linden Franks, I work with the Corner's office." Linden told me.

"It's nice to meet you. This is my partner Agent Sadie Spencer. When do we get started?" I asked Linden.

"Right now. We're all set." Linden replied.

"Good. Did you arrange a place to do the second autopsy?" I asked Linden.

"Yes." Linden replied. Suddenly, an angry man approached us.

"Excuse me, but you have no authority to do this. You can't come and dig up graves with out the family's consent." The man told us, while shooing his daughter back into the car.

"Who are you sir?" I asked the man.

"Tony Nockman, I'm the medical examiner in this town." Tony stated.

"I thought I had my people call your people." I replied.

"No. We've been on holiday." Tony told me.

"Well, that answers my question. About why you hadn't done the autopsy on Molly Birckavitch?" I asked Tony. "We found some thing you missed on the previous bodies, in a tissue sample on Ms Birckavitch." I told Tony.

"What are you insinuating?" Tony asked me. "It's entirely inconceivable that I missed something." Tony stated.

"We're not insinuating anything Mr Nockman." Sadie replied.

"That's a bunch of crap! You can't accuse me of anything! You have no proof." Tony yelled.

"Dad! Cool it. Let's go home." Nockman's daughter told him.

"This isn't over Mr Fletcher." Tony growled.

"That guy has gone kazoo. No wonder he went on vacation." I told Sadie. So, we went back to exhuming the body.

"Jon Capiro was the third victim. Apparently, he went kazoo after graduating. He spent time the loony bin." Sadie told me.

"He confessed to the murders even though he didn't have proof. Did you see the cause of death?" I asked Sadie.

"Exposure, he was found in the middle of the woods. He had escaped the asylum." Sadie replied.

"He was missing for a mere 8 hours in August. How did he manage to die of exposure on a warm summer night.? It can't be done." I told Sadie. Suddenly, the straps on the crane that was lifting the coffin out of the ground snapped. The coffin rolled down the hill, and knocked down several grave stones along the way.

I went to open the coffin, but Linden stopped me. "This isn't an official procedure Mr Fletcher." Linden told me.

"I'm not one to do an official procedure anyways." I replied. Inside the coffin laid a Wolf like body. "That is just gross. Let's seal this up. We can't let any one near this body." I told the team.

"This is definitely not Mr Capiro. He was a Elk Hound." Sadie told me.

"Maybe he was a werewolf. Not the wimpy Twilight kind though." I replied.

"I don't believe in werewolves Bolt." Sadie told me.

"I'm not surprised. Not many people do nowadays. People who believe in werewolves are rare." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The autopsy.

Bolt's point of view.

"This is unbelievable Sadie! Imagine what this could mean. We might have found some thing big." I told Sadie.

"The subject is the size of a full grown wolf. He weighs 160 pounds. This body has is in a advanced level of decay. The subject is definitely not a Canine. Please, leave the flash off on the camera. It's about to make me go blind." Sadie stated.

"If it isn't a dog, what is it?" I asked Sadie.

"I'm not really sure. It appears to be a Wolf, or a Dingo." Sadie replied.

"A Dingo in America? I don't think so. Dingos are from Australia. I doubt one would hope on a plane and fly over here. I need to know what it is, so I can tell the boy's family. So, do what squints do best, and find out what that is." I told Sadie.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sadie moaned.

"If we run out of time, we'll take him with us." I told Sadie.

"Bolt, he isn't an alien. So get that idea out of your head. This is just a cruel joke." Sadie replied.

"We need to do x-rays right away. I'm not crazy Sadie. I just want answers. I have doubts just like you do." I told Sadie. Later that night, Sadie reviewed her results.

"Autopsy results show that there is a plausibility that this creature is a mutation. I found a small unidentified object in the nose. It appears to be a metallic implant." Sadie said on her tape. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Sadie asked the person at the door.

"The Boogey Man!" I said in a creepy voice, Sadie just smiled.

"I'm really hyper right now. Want to go for a 8 mile run?" I asked Sadie.

"I would, but I'm busy." Sadie replied.

"Did you figure out what that hunk of metal was?" I asked Sadie.

"Nope. I'm going to bed, good night." Sadie told me.

The next morning, we went to the loony bin. "Jon Capiro was a patient of mine. I was his doctor for 6 months. He had a very shaky grasp on reality. He seemed to be dealing with Post Traumatic Stress." Doctor Derek Stark told us.

"Is this common?" I asked Derek.

"I've seen it a few times." Derek replied.

"Were any of them Jon's class mates?" Sadie asked Derek.

"Yes actually." Derek replied.

"We're trying to connect the murders. Did you hypnotize any of the kids?" I asked Derek.

"What am I Molly Moon? I never use hypnosis." Derek told me.

"Are you treating any of the kids now?" Sadie asked Derek.

"Yes, I'm treating Meggie Parker, and Jack Stone. They live here." Derek told Sadie.

"They live here?" Sadie asked Derek.

"That is correct. They've lived here for a year now." Derek replied.

"Can we talk to them?" Sadie asked Derek.

"Well, Jack Stone isn't going to be communicative. He's in a coma like state." Derek told Sadie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ignoring the obvious.

Bolt's point of view.

So, we went to see if we could learn any thing from the other two patients. "You won't get any thing out of Jack. Considering the coma like state he's in." Derek told us.

"How long has he been like this?" Sadie asked Derek.

"About 8 months. He was in an car wreck with Meggie." Derek replied. Derek then turned his attention to Meggie. "Meggie, you have visitors. Would you like to talk to them?" Derek asked Meggie.

"Jack wants me to read to him." Meggie replied.

"Does he enjoy you reading to him?" I asked Meggie.

"Yes. He needs me by his side now more than ever." Meggie replied.

"Derek, can we do a medical exam on Meggie?" I asked Derek. Suddenly, Meggie snapped and tried to escape. While they tried to sedate her, I noticed the same marks on her arm. I looked at Sadie, and she was thinking the same thing.

"Jack apologizes for not saying good bye." I told Sadie.

"How did you know that Meggie was going to have the same marks?" Sadie asked me.

"Just a guess really." I replied.

"Don't give me that crap. What's going on here? What do you know about those marks?" Sadie asked me.

"All of those questions will be answered in time. I'd tell you now, but you'd just scribble it down for your report." I replied.

"I'm here to solve this case Bolt. I want you to tell me the truth."Sadie told me.

"The truth? I'm thinking that these kids were abducted." I replied.

"Plausible theory. But who abducted them?" Sadie asked me.

"Don't ask who. Ask what." I replied.

"There is no way that they were abducted by aliens Bolt." Sadie told me.

"Do you have a better answer?" I asked Sadie.

"I think that poor kid is going through a mental breakdown. I'm not sure if it's natural, or caused by those marks. The idea of them flying around in UFOS is simply outlandish. It's ridiculous Bolt! We can't prove that!" Sadie yelled.

"Some times you don't have to dig so deep. All you have to do is turn some thing up side down, in order to make it right side up. Then, you get the proof. Think outside the box Sadie. Forget science, and logic." I told Sadie.

"There has got to be another answer. " Sadie replied. "There were four victims. All of whom died in, or near the woods. Molly Birckavitch was found in her Pjs in the middle of the forest. It was ten miles from her house. How did she get there? Why were they in the forest to begin with?" Sadie asked me.

"To answer those questions, we'll need to take a field trip to the forest." I replied.

So, we went to the forest where the bodies had been found. I glanced at my compass, which was spinning. Suddenly, Sadie heard an eerie humming noise. "Bolt? Is that you?" Sadie asked me. Sadie instinctively pulled out her gun, and went to inspect the noise.

"Bolt, is that you?" Sadie asked nervously. Suddenly, a man stepped out of the shadows. "I'm Special agent Sadie Spencer. Drop your weapon."Sadie said.

"I'm with the sheriff's department. You're on private property ms Spencer." The man told Sadie calmly.

"We are conducting an investigation here sir." Sadie replied. At that moment, I joined her.

"I don't care who you're with. Or what you're doing. Both of you need to make like a tree, and get out of here. Unless you want to go to federal prison." The man told Sadie.

"This is a crime scene sir." I replied.

"Both of you need to get in your car, and go home right now. You don't have a warrant." The man growled.

"Okay, okay. We're leaving." I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: There are moments when I don't know if it's real.

Bolt's point of view.

So, we headed home. "What was that guy doing in the middler of the woods at night?" I asked Sadie.

"Maybe it has something to do with this." Sadie told me, while showing me a dirt sample that didn't look right. "Any ideas on what it might be?" Sadie asked me.

"I'm not sure. Is it from a campfire?" I asked Sadie.

"It was all over the ground. I think some thing is amiss out here. Plausibly some sort of sacrifice." Sadie told me. "What if these kids were involved in some sort of conspiracy? I think that guy knows exactly what's going on. We need to go back here tomorrow." Sadie told me.

I looked at my watch, it said 8:42. Suddenly, my compass started going crazy. "Are you okay Bolt?" Sadie asked me.

"Nothing. I'm sharp as Cheddar." I told Sadie.

"What are you looking for?" Sadie asked me. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and our car stopped working. "What was that?" Sadie asked me.

"We lost power and everything. We lost ten minutes. Yes!" I cheered.

"We lost what?" Sadie asked me.

"Ten minutes! I looked at my watched right before the bright flash of light and it was 8:42. it just turned 8:53. This proves my theory that they were abducted by aliens. People that have made UFO sightings always lose time." I told Sadie excitedly.

"Oh come on Bolt. That's totally-" Sadie said, before I cut her off.

"Crazy?" I asked Sadie.

"Yeah." Sadie replied.

"Funny, I thought we're making a living off crazy right now. How can you explain the time loss?" I asked Sadie.

"You're serious about losing time? That is scientifically impossible!" Sadie yelled. Suddenly, our car started up again.

"It's plausible here." I told Sadie. So, we went back to the hotel. Sadie worked on her lab report in her room, and I watched A-Team in my room. Her work was suddenly interrupted by a power outage. "Oh come on!" Sadie groaned. Later that night, Sadie noticed two familiar marks on her arm.

Of course, Sadie came to my room to have me look at them. "Hi Sadie." I said.

"I need you to look at something." Sadie told me.

"Well, come on in." I replied. So, Sadie showed me the marks on her arm.

"What are they?" Sadie asked me, with panic in her voice. "Bolt, just tell me what they are." Sadie told me.

"Mosquito bites." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Sadie asked me.

"Positive, I've got a ton as well." I replied. "Are you okay?" I asked Sadie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to sit down." Sadie told me.

"You can stay for as long as you want." I replied. So, Sadie and I talked for awhile.

"I was 10 months old when my sister was abducted. My sister Jules was six months old. She just disappeared out of her bed one night. We had nothing to follow. No ransom note, or a phone call. No evidence whatsoever." I told Sadie.

"You never found her?" Sadie asked me.

"Nope. It tore our family apart. No one ever wanted to talk about it. We didn't have any thing to talk about. We had no hope of finding her." I told Sadie.

"How did you handle it?" Sadie asked me.

"Eventually, my parents sent me to boarding school in England. I was recruited by the FBI when I got home. I had a gift for solving crimes, using behavior patterns." I told Sadie.

"Do you think I'm spooky?" I asked Sadie.

"You're not spooky. Just misunderstood." Sadie replied.

Author's note: Awww! Sadie and Bolt are cute together! I'm back. I just felt like taking a few days off .

Bolt: Including reading her new favorite book series.

Yes, I've gone from reading Ink Heart, to reading the Molly Moon books. I highly recommend the Molly Moon books. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy "Rookie" Rocket: I'm back.

Bolt: Correction: We're back.

I'm still here. I'm glad you've enjoyed this story. Things seem to be looking up around here. Wow, so in a sense, you were Emerald Skylight53. I still enjoy updating, I just felt like taking a few days off.

Bolt: It started as one.

Jules: Then it was two.

Milo: Then finally, it was three.

Sadie: Okay he gets it.

Any ways. You are a great writer.

Bolt: Here comes a quote.

"You are way to talented, gifted, and unusual. To let any one keep you from standing." Alex Fletcher, Music and Lyrics.

Bolt: You watch that movie way too much.

Oh be quiet Bolt. Since you said you like quotes, I gave you another one. I might write for another section for a little while. Just until I finish my really big story I'm working on. It's not definite though. I will keep writing though. Thanks for everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: You win some, you lose some.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I continued to open up to Sadie about my past. "My success gave me the freedom to pursue my own interests. That was when I stumbled upon the B Files." I told Sadie.

"It was just a coincidence that you found them?" Sadie asked me.

"I don't believe in coincidences. At first it looked like a whole lot of nothing. Just your run of the mill UFO sightings, Alien abduction reports. The kind of stuff people consider Science Fiction. Then, I started reading every case file I could get. I found it fascinating. I read hundreds of them every week. I read every book I could find on the unexplained. I've tried to access government conspiracies that weren't supposed to be found. But some one is blocking my attempts." I explained.

"Who? I don't understand all this." Sadie told me.

"Some one at a high level of power. The only reason they haven't stopped me, is because I've made connections with Congress." I replied.

"What are they afraid of? That you'll reveal what's going on?" Sadie asked me.

"You're one of the people they've got trying to shut me down. You know that." I told Sadie.

"I'm not looking to shut you down. You have to trust me. I'm here to solve a murder, just like you are." Sadie replied.

"I'm telling you this, because you need to know what's going on. You've seen a lot. In my research, I worked with a Dr Ivan Benderstein. He used hypnotherapy on me. I've gone into the depths of my mind, and have faced memories I didn't know I had. Ones from the night my sister disappeared. I remember a devastatingly bright light outside the widow. As well as some one in the room." I explained.

"I was paralyzed. I couldn't help me sister when she called for help. Sadie, this is real. What killed those kids is real. What took my sister is real. The government knows about it. I have to know what they're hiding. This is all that matters to me. This is as close as I've ever gotten." I told Sadie. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello? What? Who is this?" I asked the person on the other line. "That was some woman saying Meggie Parker is dead." I told Sadie.

"The girl that was with Jack Stone?" Sadie asked me.

Rural Highway. Bellefleur Oregon. About ten minutes later, we arrived at the scene of the accident. "What happened?" I asked the suspect.

"It was an accident. She ran out in front of me." The man told me.

"She was running? Are you sure?" I asked the man. Mean while, Sadie was looking at the body. She noticed that Meggie's watch had stop.

"Can I ask you a question sir?" Sadie asked the man.

"No time. Some one trashed the autopsy lab and van, and stole the wolf body. We're going to the motel." I told Sadie.

"They stole the body?" Sadie asked me. When we got back to the hotel, it was in flames. "There goes my laptop." Sadie told me.

"Crap! There go my X Rays, and pictures!" I yelled.

Author's note: Wow. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy Rocket: Bolt: At least he's sorta back.

Yeah, that's true Bolt.

"The world isn't a perfect place. But it's the only one we have." Bolt Fan 21.

Bolt: First time you've used one of your one quotes.

That's true. Hope you feel better dude. Bolt, wanna tell them the real reason why I might go to another section for a bit?

Bolt: She's running out of ideas.

Exactly. I'm not sure what movie to remake next if I do another remake. Any suggestions? I'm glad you've enjoyed this story. If I go to another section for a little while, it will be because that's what I feel like doing. Thanks for all your reviews and everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Digging a little deeper.

Bolt's point of view.

Moments later, medical examiner's daughter approached us. "My name is Danielle Knockman. I need your protection." Danielle told us.

"Come with us." I replied. So, we went to a little coffee shop to talk.

"Okay, here's what's been going on. I've been waking up in the woods, with no memory of how I got there." Danielle told us.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked Danielle.

"Since the summer I graduated. It's been happening to my friends too. That's why I need you to protect me. I'm worried that I might get killed like the others. Like Meggie did tonight." Danielle told us.

"Your dad's the medical examiner, you were the person who called us tonight. You told me that Meggie Parker had been killed." I replied.

"Does your father know about all this?" Sadie asked Danielle.

"Yes. He said not to tell anyone about it." Danielle replied.

"Why?" I asked Danielle.

"He wants to protect me. He's convinced that he can protect me. But I'm not sure he can." Danielle replied.

"Do you have those marks on your arm?" I asked Danielle.

"Yes." Danielle replied. "I'm going to die like the others. Aren't I? I'm going to be next." Danielle told me.

"You're not going to die Danielle." Sadie replied. Suddenly, Danielle's nose started bleeding heavily. "Oh no." Sadie said. A moment later, Tony Knockman walked in.

"Come on Danielle, let's go home." Tony told Danielle.

"I don't think she wants to leave." I replied.

"I don't give a crap about what you think! She's sick. Come on Danielle, let's go home. You'll be safe with us. Detective Stone and I will protect you." Tony told Danielle. I realized that Detective Stone was the man from the woods.

"You're Jack Stone's father?" I asked Detective Stone.

"Yes, I want you to stay away from him." Detective stone replied. So, the Knockmans and Detective Stone left.

"Gotta love this place. It's like Halloween here everyday." I told Sadie.

"Bolt, they know who's responsible for the murders." Sadie told me.

"They're definitely up to something." I replied.

"What they're hiding is medical evidence. He lied on the autopsy reports. Now they've got a cop in on all this too. Who else would have motive to trash the autopsy room?" Sadie asked me.

"Why would they destroy evidence? Why do they want that body?" I asked Sadie.

"I don't know." Sadie replied.

"Makes me wonder what's in the other two graves." I told Sadie. So, we went to the grave yard. Both of the graves were empty. "They're both empty." I told Sadie.

"Bolt, what's going on here?" Sadie asked me.

"I know who killed these kids. It was Jack Stone." I told Sadie.

"The boy in the hospital? The living vegetable?" Sadie asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Jack Stone. He's been in a coma for 8 months. There's no way he could have gotten up and dug up these graves." Sadie told me.

"Well, let's have a look at Meggie Parker. She was in a wheel chair. Yet, she ran out in front of a truck. Fits the alien abduction theory. She was killed at 9:00, which was just 7 minutes after we lost 10 minutes. I think that losing ten minutes was a distraction. Something stopped time for ten minutes. You think I've gone kazoo, great." I replied.

"Meggie Parker's watch stopped at 9:02. I noticed that when I looked at the body." Sadie told me.

"The forest controls these kids. Which is why they come here. Those marks are the results of numerous tests that are being done on them." I replied. "These tests could be causing a genetic mutation. Which explains the body we dug up." I told Sadie.

"The forest summoned Danielle Knockman here earlier?" Sadie asked me.

"Yes! but Jack Stone brought her there. Because of aliens. That's it." I replied, and Sadie laughed weakly.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I told Sadie.

"Where are we going?" Sadie asked me.

"To visit Jack Stone." I replied.

Author's note: Things are wrapping up nicely. I'm updating early tonight, because my dad and I are going to go see A-Team tonight. Now to answer some reviews.

Jimmy "Sprocket" Rocket: Bolt: She's made her decision.

I'm going to stay in the Bolt Section. (Every one cheers.) I decided that I couldn't leave you guys. Okay, now to give you my thought on the remake suggestions.

Night at the Museum: That one Would be fun. It has a lot of possibilities. It's a good movie as well. I'm going to save that one for later.

Father of the Bride: You may find this surprising but.

Bolt: She hasn't seen Father of the Bride.

It's true. That will probably surprise you.

Freaky Friday: I remember when that came out.

Sadie: Let's hope he's talking about the newer one. Considering the old one came out in 1976.

Good point. I'm going to say maybe on this one. Because I haven't quite figured it out.

Bolt: She just found out that Gibbs from NCIS was in that movie.

Yeah, which is a little strange. Right now I'm thinking Back To The Future or Underdog. Which one sounds better? (I'm not really good at making choices.) I recommend watching the Back To The Future movies if you haven't already.

Bolt: Just watch them on TV. Because they have some (Cough.) Language.

Yeah, Bolt's right. I do love action movies and TV shows.

Milo: Like A-Team.

Yes, like A-Team. I also love Comedies like The Great Outdoors, and Ferris Bueler's Day off.

Bolt: And some times Romantic Comedies. Like Two Weeks Notice.

Sadie: Music and Lyrics.

Milo: And The Proposal.

Yeah. Sherlock Holmes is a good action movie. It has some good action scenes and stuff.

Milo: Quote time!

"If it's meant to be, it will be. It's destiny, or not." Cora Corman, Music and Lyrics.

Sure I use that quote too much. But I like it.

Bolt: And another quote.

"Life moves pretty fast. You don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." Ferris Bueller.

Two of my favorite quotes. So yeah, I'm going to stay in the Bolt Section.

Sidnydcurry: Welcome back! Glad you had a good week. Glad you enjoyed the first chapter as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I love it when a case comes together.

Bolt's point of view.

So, later that morning, we went to visit Jack. "We could be here until the end of the world waiting for Jack to get up. It's inconceivable. I even know when he blinks." The nurse told us.

"So, you do everything for him?" I asked the nurse.

"I'm the only one who will do it." The nurse replied.

"Did you notice any thing unusual? What were you doing last night at 9:00?" I asked the nurse.

"I was probably watching TV." The nurse told me.

"What were you watching?" I asked the nurse.

"I'm not sure. Maybe The A-Team." She replied. Meanwhile, Sadie was looking at Jack's feet. "What is she looking for?" The nurse asked me.

"Bolt, come look at this." Sadie told me. Jack's feet were covered in dirt.

"Do you know who was taking care of Meggie Parker last night?" I asked the nurse.

"Another nurse. I don't work in that section." The nurse replied. "I better get back to work. What is your girlfriend doing now?" The nurse asked me.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just my partner. Thank you for your time mam." I told the nurse.

"You're welcome." The nurse replied. So, Sadie and I went to the car.

"I think Jack might have actually killed Meggie Parker." Sadie told me.

"Look who's decided to abandon science. You deserve a Proabie Snack. Just not from my desk." I replied.

"This is crazy! That catatonic boy was in the woods!" Sadie told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked Sadie.

"The soil on his feet was the same as the sample I got from the woods." Sadie replied.

"How about we do a lab test on it." I suggested.

"Bolt, we lost the other sample in the fire. What else could it be?" Sadie asked me.

"I don't know what your saying." I told Sadie.

"I'm saying exactly what you told me last night." Sadie told me.

"Well, you're the one who has to do a report." I replied.

"You're right. We'll get another sample from the forest. Then do a comparison of the two." Sadie told me.

Later that night, we went to the forest. "Oh goody. Our good friend Mr Stone is here!" I told Sadie sarcastically.

"What do you think he's doing here?" Sadie asked me. Suddenly, the sound of a girl screaming filled the air.

So, we went to see what was wrong. Sadie wound up running into Mr Stone.

"You didn't listen to me. I told you to stay out of this." Mr Stone told Sadie. Moments later, I joined them.

"Stop right there! You have no business out here!" Mr Stone told me.

"I heard some one screaming." I told Mr Stone.

"Get down on the ground." Mr Stone told me.

"Your son killed those people. You've known that the whole time." I told Mr Stone.

"I said to get down on the ground!" Mr Stone snapped.

"How long are you going to let your son get away with murder? (The girl screams again.) We have to do something. He's going to kill that poor girl!" I told Mr Stone.

So, Mr Stone ran to where Jack was. "Jack! Stop! Let her go." Mr Stone told his son. I came in time to keep him from shooting Jack.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. The girl went from being in Jack's arms, to lying on the ground.

"Dad?" Jack asked his father.

"Jack." Mr Stone said, before hugging his son. I noticed the the marks were gone.

"Sadie, where are you?" I called into the woods.

"Bolt, what happened? I saw a bright light." Sadie told me.

"It was awesome." I told Sadie.

So, they interrogated Jack Stone. "Tell us about first time you saw the light Jack." The agent told Jack.

"I saw it in the forest. We were having a party in the forest. My friends and I were celebrating our graduation. Then the light came. It took me to a place where they did tests on me. They told me to bring the others. They put something in my head." Jack replied.

"They used it to give me orders. The light gave the orders, and said that every thing would me okay. They said that no one would find out. Then the tests failed. They wanted to destroy all of the evidence. I don't want them to come back for me." Jack told us.

"Don't be afraid Jack." I told Jack.

Else where, Sadie was giving her report to her superiors. "This is quite a story. The credibility of all this is questionable. Do you understand?" James Sprocket asked Sadie.

"Yes sir. I still have made a conclusion on what I saw." I replied.

"Or in this case, haven't seen. What about this time loss? Did you experience it?" Agent Sprocket asked me.

"Yes and no." Sadie replied.

"Can you elaborate on this? I don't find anything that proves that these investigations are legit." James Sprocket told Sadie.

"We just solved numerous murders." Sadie replied.

"Well how do you bring some one to justice, that gave his testimony under hypnosis? This kid claims he was given orders from aliens, through an implant in his head. You have no physical evidence." Agent Sprocket told Sadie.

"Actually, I have the device right here." Sadie replied, while taking the metal object out of her pocket. "I got it from the exhumed body. I kept it in my pocket. Every thing else was destroyed in the fire. I ran a lab test on it. The material couldn't be identified." Sadie told Agent Sprocket.

"What are Agent Fletcher's thoughts on this?" Agent Sprocket asked Sadie.

"He believes in the existence of extraterrestrials." Sadie replied.

"Thank you for your time Agent Sadie. That will be all." James Sprocket told Sadie.

At 12:21 that night, I called Sadie. "Sadie, it's me. I can't sleep. I talked to the D.A in Oregon. There isn't a case file on Jack Stone. The paper work we filed is gone. We need to talk Sadie." I told Sadie.

"Okay. We will tomorrow." Sadie replied.

Author's note: That chapter was longer than I expected. I saw A-Team last night. It was awesome! Now to answer a review.

Jimmy "James Sprocket" Rocket: Bolt: James Sprocket wound up being a bit of a jerk.

Yeah, didn't realize that when I started this story. I apologize for that. I'm all set for the Back to the Future remakes. I thought about the title being: Bark To The Future. Unless that's a stupid name. Tell me what you think.

Milo: I don't talk like that.

Booth: You used to.

Milo: Key word is used to.

Not surprised you haven't seen A-Team. It came out Friday. Music and Lyrics is a movie that hardly anyone I know has seen. The Proposal, is funny and cute.

Bolt: He has sisters which gives him an excuse to watch those two.

Good point. The Great Outdoors is a super funny movie. I really recommend it. The newer Freaky Friday is a good movie. I saw like a second of the old one one time while I was flipping through channels. As for Night at the Museum, I'm going to need to borrow it from Little Bit when I do that. I'd do another Bolt remake of a TV show if I found another good one. I guess that wraps it all up. (Bolt Fan 21 takes her headphones off, and starts to get up from her computer chair.

Milo: Where are you going?

Bolt Fan 21: Considering I've been working on this for four hours? I'm going to go eat some thing.

Milo: Did you really spend 4 hours in front of the computer typing?

Bolt Fan 21: Yes Milo, I did.

Milo: Nu uh.

Bolt Fan 21: Yes I did Milo. I opened up Open Office at like 2:30.

Milo: It's not 6:30 yet.

Bolt Fan 21: (Looks at clock.) It is now. Adiós!


	10. Chapter 10

The B-Files end credits.

Song: Work To Do. Artist: America.

Well it's a tough job but someone's gotta do it. Stickin' it out not giving in to it! (Bolt and Sadie get another case.)

When everybody's giving up on me and you! (Sadie's boss disproves of her findings.)

And if we're gonna make it baby. If we're gonna make it baby! (Bolt and Sadie try to solve another case.)

We've still got some work to do. (Sadie's boss thinks they still have some work to do.)

Well it didn't go down quite the way we planned it. (Sadie remembers their evidence getting destroyed.)

We made mistakes, took some things for granted. (Bolt remembers all the people who were killed before and during the case.)

We've come this far we've got to see it through! (Bolt and Sadie close another case.)

And if we're gonna make it baby. If we're gonna make it baby! (Sadie remembers Bolt opening up to her at the hotel.)

We've still got some work to do. (Bolt and Sadie get a case about a guy who can squeeze through tight spaces.)

And we've got long hours and late nights ahead of us now! (Sadie falls asleep in the car while coming home from a crime scene.)

But if we try we just might, make it all right! (Bolt and Sadie solve another case.)

It might all work out somehow. (Bolt and Sadie become close friends.)

Takin' what's breakin' and tryin' to restore it. (Bolt and Sadie get a case about a computer killing people.)

It won't be easy what else is new? (Sadie learns to deal with Bolt theories.)

And if we're gonna make it baby. We've still got some work to do! (Bolt and Sadie close yet another case.

Cast:

Bolt: Jon Travolta.

Sadie: Bolt Fan 21.

Agent James Sprocket: Jimmy Rocket.

Linden Franks: David Duchovny (Mulder from X Files.)

We've still got some work to do!

Tony Nockman: Sean Murray. (Mgee from NCIS.)

Doctor Derek Stark: Michael Weatherly. (Tony on NCIS.)

Jack Stone: Nathan Kress. (Icarly.)

Meggie Parker: Gillian Anderson (Scully from X Files.)

Mr Stone: Sean Bean. (Ian from National Treasure.)

Danielle Knockman: Bolt Fan 21.

We've still got some work to do!

Bark to the Future trailer.

Bolt: Mom, is that you? I had a horrible nightmare. I had a dream that I went back in time. It was really weird.

Bolt's mom: Well, your safe and sound now. In good old 2002.

Bolt: 2002?

Bolt: Are you telling me you built a time machine out of a Mustang?

Doctor Jim Mcgee: If you're going to travel through time, you might as well do it in style.

Bolt: I'm from the future. I came here in a time machine that you created.

Doctor Jim Mcgee: It works! I finally invented something that works!

Bolt: Now I need your help to get back to the year 2004.

Doctor Jim Mcgee: Don't see or speak to any one! Anything you do could drastically change the future.

Bolt: What if I hypothetically bumped into my parents?

Doctor Jim Mcgee: Holly crud! It's worse than I thought.

Bolt: Are you trying to tell my that my mom has a crush on me?

Doctor Jim Mcgee: Bingo! Now all you have to do is get your parents together.

Bolt's dad: Last night a Vogon came down from the planet Spaceballs, and told me that he was going to read bad poetry to me if I didn't ask Kate Lightly out.

Bolt; yeah well, let's not tell any one about that.

Bolt: What do people do in 2002?

Doctor Jim Mcgee: Look! There's a social gathering coming up.

Bolt: Of course! The Enchantment Under the Sea dance. It's where they kiss for the first time.

Bolt: If there's no music. They can't dance. If they don't dance. They don't fall in love, and I'm history!

Guy from the band: Can you play the Guitar?

Bolt: I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet. But your kids are going to love it.

Principal Calico: No one in the history of the Fletcher family has ever amounted to anything.

Bolt: Yeah well, history's going change.

Bark to the Future.

A Bolt Fan 21 remake.

In association with Friday Effect pictures and Disney.

Coming June 15 only on Fan Fiction dot net.

Author's note: I can't even describe how excited I am about remaking Back to the Future. Hope you guys like the title. I've used it before for another series.

Bolt: Her Indiana Bones series.

Yes, I sometimes write stuff that isn't Fanfiction. Lately I haven't had the time to do so. Now to answer some reviews.

Jimmy "Doc" Rocket: Milo: Hey, that rhymes.

It does Milo.

James Sprocket: (The character.) I'm not bad. I'm just drawn that way.

Rhino: Dude, you totally stole that from Jessica Rabbit in Who Framed Rodger Rabbit.

Milo: Why is her last name Rabbit? She's a person.

Bolt: Because she married one.

Milo: Why in the crap would she do that?

Bolt Fan 21: I wonder the same thing.

That was way of topic. So yeah, you got the part you wanted.

Bolt: Because it would be cruel to have him be Biff.

Exactly. So, you saved me the trouble of figuring all of that out. Thanks for that. It's about Bolt and his parents. Because Bolt's still mad about almost getting killed in two stories.

Bolt: She also had to respell Mcgee.

Yeah, I found out that I've been spelling it wrong. So, have fun camping out.

Bolt: Don't let the bears get you.


End file.
